Dragon Seal
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: Mysterious duellists who wear all black and black cloaks show up in Domino. As duellists from all over Domino and Japan start reporting that duellists dressed in black clothes and black cloaks have stolen their Dragon cards. . .
1. Dragon Seal chapt1

Dragon Seal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I own the plot and this flick. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me.

Genre: Supernatural/?

Rating: PG – 13 for swearing, violence, blood etc.

Summary: Mysterious duellists who wear all black and black cloaks show up in Domino. As duellists from all over Domino and Japan start reporting that duellists dressed in black clothes and black cloaks have stolen their Dragon cards. . .

"Talking,"

'Thinking'

yami to hikari.

/hikari to yami. /

- Dragon dark half talking to half dragon light half. -

-- Half dragon light half talking to dragon dark half. --

(Authoress/Note.)

"Talking/words said in ancient Egyptian"

"Talking/Words said in the language of the dragons."

_Flashback_.

Yugi Yugi (hikari).

Yami Yugi Yami (yami).

Joey Joey.

Tea Tea.

Triston Triston.

Bakura Ryou (hikari).

Yami Bakura Bakura (yami).

Marik Malik (hikari).

Yami Marik Marik (yami).

Seto Seto.

Mokuba Mokuba.

Serenity Serenity.

Mai Mai.

Duke Duke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Losing Red-eyes Black Dragon and the new kid.

Joey gasped and stepped backwards his eyes wide with shock. His own red-eyes black dragon had been stolen from him by some strange magic card that his opponent had used. His opponent was dressed in a black long sleeved top and black jeans, black trainers and a long black cloak, which shadowed the other teens face so that Joey could only make out his bright-lime-green-eyes, which seemed to burn with an internal flame.

"I summon Gold-Eyes Black Dragon!" the lime-green-eyed duellist called. Joey's eyes widened even more he'd never seen or heard of such a card. Gold-Eyes Black Dragon had the ATK of 3000 and the DEF of 2500.

"Gold-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack his Life Points directly!" the bright-lime-green-eyed teen called softly. The two black dragons attacked Joey's Life Points directly making his Life Points hit zero. The glowing scarlet circle that was around all both of the duellists disappeared. The strange glowing scarlet circle had eight equally spaced points around its edge, each of these eight points were joined to each other point by a straight scarlet line. Joey stared at the other teen in shock.

"Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon is mine now. You don't have the right to play such a card." The lime-green-eyed duellist said with a chuckle.

"No," Joey started "Red-Eyes Black Dragon is mine now give it back!"

"No." the lime-green-eyed duellist said as he turned off his dragon shaped duel disk system.

 

A bright-lime-green-eyed teenage boy with shoulder length black hair, the last 4 inches of which was dyed crimson in colour as well as the underside of his hair as well. The black and crimson haired teen was wearing a long sleeved black top and black jeans as well as black socks and black trainers. His long black coat was open, a strange silver dreamcatcher like object hung around his neck, in the middle of the strange dreamcatcher like object were two weird dragon/cat like eyes made of emerald.

Mr Williams (A/N: I had an art teacher called that) walked into the classroom, he had a cup of coffee in one hand and a plastic bag full of exercise books in the other.

"Good morning class, as you can't have failed to notice we have a new student with us today." Mr Williams said as he paused to place the bag full of exercise books on his desk.

"His name is Corwen Cosmo," the maths teacher said pointing at the black and crimson haired teen. The students nodded their heads and began to talk among themselves. Mr Williams rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk and emptied out the exercise books onto his desk.

 

At the end of the day Corwen was leaving school when the school bullies pounced on him. Joey, Tristan and Yami seeing the new kids' plight ran over to help him.

"Get off me." Corwen hissed the silver dreamcatcher beginning to glow softly. The bullies ignored him and began to beat the crap out of the black and crimson haired boy. The strange silver dreamcatcher was pulled from around the bright-lime-green-eyed teen's neck and tossed away from the struggling teenager.

Yami frowned he was sure that he'd seen that silver trinket somewhere before. The older tri-coloured teen walked over to where the silver dreamcatcher had been thrown. The silver dreamcatcher glowed a soft silver colour in Yami's hand.

"What's do you think your doing?" a female voice shouted sharply. All the teenagers looked towards the voice. It was Ms Kitchen (A/N I had a headmistress at my infant school called that) the German teacher and head of Modern Foreign Languages at Domino High. The German teacher was glaring daggers at the bullies while waving a whiteboard marker pen at them with a very angry look on her face.

The bullies stopped beating up Corwen and ran off before the German teacher could catch up with them. She was yelling at their retreating forms saying that she was going to put them in detention for a week. Triston and Joey ran over to were Corwen was trying to stand up but was failing miserably.

"Come on we'll take you to the school nurse." Joey said.

"Yeah she'll fix you up in no time." Triston said. Joey and Tristan helped Corwen back inside school. Yami followed them inside.

When they got to the nurse's office Joey and Triston left the room to tell the school nurse a one, Ms Parsonage (A/N I had a German teacher called that) what had happened to Corwen. Yami stood leaning on the wall of the slightly darkened nurse's room. Corwen was sitting on the bed his bottom lip was bleeding and so was his nose.

"Corwen where did you get this?" Yami asked out of the blue startling the black and crimson haired teen out of his thoughts. Corwen looked up at Yami through his bright-lime-green-eyes.

"I was given it." Corwen said in a whisper. Looking at his silver dreamcatcher which was still glowing softly in Yami's hand.

"Can I have it back please," Corwen asked the Pharaoh.

Yami nodded his head and gave the silver dreamcatcher back to its rightful owner. Corwen smiled at him and slipped the cord of the silver dreamcatcher around his neck.

- Cor thank Ra your all right. -

-- I'm sorry, my dark dragon, that I worried you. -- Corwen answered through his mind link.

- Hush, my light, you have nothing to be sorry about. -- the comforting voice of his other half of his soul cooed through his mind.

Suddenly Joey ran into the room holding a strange green duel disk system in the shape of a dragon's wing with a look of shock and anger on his face as he glared at Corwen. Corwen looked up at Joey his eyes widen in shock as a fear flashed across his eyes. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VampireChildOfTheLigh : Please R&R flames always welcome as well!

4


	2. Dragon Seal chapt2

Dragon Seal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I own the plot and this flick. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me.

Genre: Supernatural/?

Rating: PG – 13 for swearing, violence, blood etc.

Summary: Mysterious duellists who wear all black and black cloaks show up in Domino. As duellists from all over Domino and Japan start reporting that duellists dressed in black clothes and black cloaks have stolen their Dragon cards. . .

"Talking,"

'Thinking'

yami to hikari.

/hikari to yami. /

- Dragon dark half talking to half dragon light half. -

-- Half dragon light half talking to dragon dark half. --

(Authoress/Note.)

"Talking/words said in ancient Egyptian"

"Talking/Words said in the language of the dragons."

_Flashback_.

Yugi Yugi (hikari).

Yami Yugi Yami (yami).

Joey Joey.

Tea Tea.

Triston Triston.

Bakura Ryou (hikari).

Yami Bakura Bakura (yami).

Marik Malik (hikari).

Yami Marik Marik (yami).

Seto Seto.

Mokuba Mokuba.

Serenity Serenity.

Mai Mai.

Duke Duke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The half blood dragon duellist.

Suddenly Joey ran into the room holding a strange green duel disk system in the shape of a dragon's wing with a look of shock and anger on his face as he glared at Corwen. Corwen looked up at Joey his eyes widen in shock as a fear flashed across his eyes.

"It was you wasn't it!" Joey snarled "You stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Card!"

"Joey what are shouting about?" Triston asked walking to the room followed by Yugi and Duke. The tri-coloured hikari looked up at his dark half who was still leaning against the wall.

"That bastard stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Joey shouted angrily.

"Joey, calm down. How do you know that it was him?" Duke asked.

"I should have figured it out this morning when I saw his eyes." Joey shouted hotly.

"Look can I have my duel disk back," Corwen asked softly. Joey glared at Corwen then threw his duel disk at the other teen's head.

Corwen ducked out the way of his own duel disk as it was angrily thrown in his general direction. The green dragon shaped duel disk hit the wall behind the black and crimson haired teen and broke into about three pieces. Corwen looked at the pieces that once were his dragon shaped duel disk system and frowning and said,

"You know for de price I paid for dat you'd think it would be a bit more robust thun dat." (A/N translation "You know for the price I paid for that you'd think it would be a bit more robust then that.") Corwen commented in his soft but typical English teenage social dialect where dropping the 't's and 'g's from words was common place.

The others in the room blinked at Corwen statement he really didn't seem to care that Joey was glaring daggers at him and looked like he was going to beat him to a plump. Corwen signed and slipped off the bed and crawled over to where his broken duel disk was and picked up the three pieces and set them down on the bed looking at them sadly.

He frowned he had really liked that duel disk system. The black and crimson haired duellist signed again. It looked like he wouldn't be duelling against until he was given a new one, which would take about four weeks to arrive from Dragon Duellists Head Quarts just a few miles outside London in England. Corwen's eyes glinted with tears. He blinked them away angrily. He looked up at Joey glaring at him, if looks could kill Joey would be six feet under.

"What de fuck possessed ya t' decide t' go 'nd break my proper'y!" (A/N translation: "What the fuck possessed ya to decide to go and break my property!") The black and crimson haired teen hissed sounding at lot like he had the night he had beaten Joey in a duel.

"I knew it was you! Admit!" Joey shouted. Corwen stayed silent he knew he didn't have to answer Joey's question. Joey growled angrily shouting at the other teen wasn't getting him anywhere. So he decided to switch to plan B, which was to beat the information out of Corwen.

"Look Joey calm down." Tristan said it was obvious to him and everyone else in the room that shout and screaming at Corwen wasn't getting Joey anywhere but then they all knew that Joey always tried to sort things out with his fists rather then thinking things through in a calm and rational manner.

"Did you take Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you." Corwen said softly not looking at any of them. Corwen eyes glazed over for a split second as some of his old memories replayed themselves across his mind. Thanks to his father he knew the price of failure it meant the unbearable pain that went along with being raped.

Corwen feared that if he told Yugi and his friends the truth, that the Dragon Duellist faction would just throw him out. And he'd have to go back to his father's house where his father and his drinking mates would just beat him up and rape him when ever they felt like it. Corwen pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind.

"Why not?" Yami asked and raised an eyebrow, which disappeared up into his hair.

"Because just I can't." he whispered in a soft voice.

"Damn you," Joey snapped and punched the black and crimson haired teen. Corwen curled into a protective ball on the bed as Joey proceeded to beat him up.

 

- Cor wake up. - A emerald-green-eyed dark dragon pleaded through the mind link he shared with Corwen. The black and crimson haired teen didn't wake. The emerald-green-eyed dark dragon had long black hair the last 4 inches of, which was emerald-green in colour as well as the underside of his hair as well.

- Corwen, please wake up I'm begging you hikari. - The black and emerald-green teen pleaded again.

-- Kirwin? -- Corwen questioned the other half of his soul.

Corwen opened his bright-lime-green-eyes and blinked. He sat up ignoring the pain that flooded through his sore and protesting body as he moved. Kirwin looked just like him apart from he looked older, had emerald green streaks where Corwen had crimson streaks and he had emerald-green-eyes where as Corwen had bright-lime-green-eyes.

"Kirwin, my dark dragon, why are you here?" Corwen asked in the tongue of the dragons. Kirwin smiled softly at his light half and reached out and brushed one of Corwen's black bangs behind his ear. Corwen blinked at his other half actions.

"Cor, the faction want you to duel a kid called Mokuba Kaiba." Kirwin said.

"I can't he's Seto's baby brother … and anyway my dragon duel disk is broken." Corwen said looking down at the ground.

"Okay, I'll phone the faction and tell them you're in no state to duel, which is true and that our duel disk is broken." Kirwin said with a smile. The black and emerald-green haired dragon's smile grew when Corwen threw is arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

There was a soft 'thud' noise behind him. The black haired violet-blue eyed child spun round and gasped. A unnaturally bright-blue-eyed duellist dressed in black clothes and a long black cloak, which was shading his face, so that only his eyes could be seen, which seemed to burn with an internal fire.

"Now let's duel brat!" the black clothed duellist chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VampireChildOfTheLigh : Please R&R flames are always welcome.

5


	3. Dragon Seal chapt3

Dragon Seal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I own the plot and this flick. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me.

Genre: Supernatural/?

Rating: PG – 13 for swearing, violence, blood etc.

Summary: Mysterious duellists who wear all black and black cloaks show up in Domino. As duellists from all over Domino and Japan start reporting that duellists dressed in black clothes and black cloaks have stolen their Dragon cards. . .

"Talking,"

'Thinking'

yami to hikari.

/hikari to yami. /

- Dragon dark half talking to half dragon light half. -

-- Half dragon light half talking to dragon dark half. --

(Authoress/Note.)

"Talking/words said in ancient Egyptian"

"Talking/Words said in the language of the dragons."

_Flashback_.

Yugi Yugi (hikari).

Yami Yugi Yami (yami).

Joey Joey.

Tea Tea.

Triston Triston.

Bakura Ryou (hikari).

Yami Bakura Bakura (yami).

Marik Malik (hikari).

Yami Marik Marik (yami).

Seto Seto.

Mokuba Mokuba.

Serenity Serenity.

Mai Mai.

Duke Duke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Earth Dragon's symbol of protection and ownership.

There was a soft 'thud' noise behind him. The black haired violet-blue-eyed child spun round and gasped. A unnaturally bright-blue-eyed duellist dressed in black clothes and a long black cloak, which was shading his face, so that only his eyes could be seen, which seemed to burn with an internal fire.

"Now let's duel brat!" the black clothed duellist chuckled.

"No I don't want to!" Mokuba shouted. The bright-blue-eyed duellist laughed.

"You've got no choice brat!"

Mokuba turned and ran off back towards the Turtle Game shop where if he was in luck Yugi and Yami would be and they could protect him from this scary duellist. The bright-blue-eyed duellist rolled his eyes and turned on his blue duel disk in the shape of a dragon's wing. He drew the top card from his deck and put it in the field card slot. The card was a magic card with the words Dragon Seal written on it scarlet writing.

The bright-blue-eyed teens blue duel disk glowed and a beam of scarlet light come down from the sky and surrounded him and Mokuba. The scarlet coloured energy formed a scarlet circle that had eight equally spaced points around its edge, each of these eight points were joined to each other point by a straight scarlet line. Mokuba hit the scarlet barrier and was thrown backwards on to the ground. The violet-blue-eyed kid screamed out in shock and pain.

"Now brat we're going to duel!" the bright-blue-eyed teen said. Mokuba shook his head in a no motion wildly his black hair flying dizzily around. The bright-blue-eyed teen signed 'What am I supposed to do he doesn't want to duel. I won't be able to get his dragon cards if he doesn't duel.' the bright-blue-eyed teenage boy thought. Mokuba was wearing light and dark blue striped long sleeved top and black trousers.

Mokuba picked himself up off the dirty ground glaring at the bright-blue-eyed duellist that wanted to duel him. The violet-blue eyed pre-teen ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to loose the dragon cards that Seto had given him for his last birthday. The bright-blue-eyed teen signed and turned off his dragon wing shaped duel disk system the Dragon Seal disappeared. Mokuba stood gawking at the older duellist. The scary duellist was letting him go and not stealing his dragon cards.

"Stop gawping at me brat, you don't want to duel so I can't force you to duel me. So I have to let you." The bright-blue-eyed teen said softly walking away. Leaving Mokuba staring after him in shocked but relieved state.

  

"So Joey, what was the name of the card Corwen used to steal your Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" Yugi asked.

"Dragon Seal." Joey answered in an annoyed tone of voice. Yugi's grandpa typed the name into the Duel Monster's card search engine that had been created by Industrial Illusion in partnership with Kaiba Corporation.

"According to the card database their isn't such card," Solomon Mutou said.

"How strange." Serenity commented. Yugi and his friends nodded their heads.

Yami sat on the floor resting his head on his bed. He signed he knew that he'd seen that silver dreamcatcher before but he didn't know where. He wished he could remember!

"Bye Gramp's, bye Yugi, bye Yami!" Joey shouted from downstairs as he left.

"Bye Joey!" Yami shouted back. Yami got up from the floor and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling hoping the answer would just come to him. But the answer remained as elusive as ever.

  

"AH," a familiar voice scream Yugi, Yami and the rest of the gang (A/N: the gang being Joey, Tea, Triston, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai and Duke) looked up (A/N: Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik weren't there. Malik and Marik were in Egypt with Ishizu and Ryou and Bakura were in England on holiday.).

"Did you hear someone shout?" Tea asked. The gang nodded but they didn't know who it was.

"What da fuck do ya think ya're doin'!" (A/N translation "What the funk do you think you're doing!")

The gang blinked then looked at each other and said,

"It's Corwen!"

The sounds of fighting could be heard. Yugi wanted to go and help Corwen regardless of the fact that he'd apparently stolen Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon card.

/Yami can we go and help Corwen. / Yugi asked.

Yes Yugi that would be a good idea. Yami answered. Yugi and Yami ran off in the direction of the fight. The rest of the gang followed the two tri-coloured teens.

Yugi and Yami stopped abruptly and the gang almost ran into them. Corwen was unconscious on the ground. His black T-shirt was missing. Bruises were already being to form across his pale skin. Yami's eyes widened. An emerald green circle about 10 centimetres across was carved on Corwen's back. The emerald green circle had had eight equally spaced points around its edge, each of these eight points were joined to each other point by a straight emerald green line.

"Someone call an ambulance." Yami ordered.

"Why? He deserved it he probably stole someone dragon cards." Joey said.

"Joey we don't know that." Yugi retorted and phoned for an ambulance.

(A/N: flashback time!)

_Yami walked down the corridor of his palace. The Millennium Puzzle hung round his neck. Another teen about the same age as the young Pharaoh dressed in black was drawing something on the wall. Yami frowned at his black and emerald green haired friend._

_"Kir, what do you think you're doing?" Yami scolded gently. The black and emerald green haired teen stopped what he was doing and backed away from Yami, who had walked over to where Kir was standing. Yami turned to look at the strange emerald green circle that Kir had drawn on the wall using his magic. The emerald green circle had eight equally spaced points around its edge, each of these eight points were joined to each other point by a straight emerald green line._

_"Kir, why have you drawn that on the wall of my palace?" Yami questioned in a pissed off tone. Kir didn't say anything he just stared at the floor. Yami signed "Please tell me what it is Kir,"_

_Kir looked up at Yami through his emerald-green eyes and whispered,_

"_It's the Earth Dragon symbol of protection, it also works as a ward."_

"_Kir, there're enough wards around this place as it is. What do think my Sorcerers spend half their time doing!" Yami snapped at his friend._

_"I know that! It's all anti-dragon warding!" Kir snapped. Kir's eyes widened when he realised what he'd just said. He went down onto his knees head bowed. Yami frowned and tilted his head to one side staring at his black and emerald green haired friend in confusion._

"_I'm so sorry Y-Pharaoh." Kir whispered._

"Yami are you all right?" Yugi asked waving his hand in front of his other half's face. Yami snapped out of his flashback trance and turned to his aibou . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VampireChildOfTheLigh : - Please R&R flames are always welcome.

5


	4. Dragon Seal chapt4

Dragon Seal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I own the plot and this flick. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me.

Genre: Supernatural/?

Rating: PG – 13 for swearing, violence, blood etc.

Summary: Mysterious duellists who wear all black and black cloaks show up in Domino. As duellists from all over Domino and Japan start reporting that duellists dressed in black clothes and black cloaks have stolen their Dragon cards. . .

"Talking,"

'Thinking'

yami to hikari.

/hikari to yami. /

- Dragon dark half talking to half dragon light half. -

-- Half dragon light half talking to dragon dark half. --

(Authoress/Note.)

"Talking/words said in ancient Egyptian"

"Talking/Words said in the language of the dragons."

_Flashback_.

Yugi Yugi (hikari).

Yami Yugi Yami (yami).

Joey Joey.

Tea Tea.

Triston Triston.

Bakura Ryou (hikari).

Yami Bakura Bakura (yami).

Marik Malik (hikari).

Yami Marik Marik (yami).

Seto Seto.

Mokuba Mokuba.

Serenity Serenity.

Mai Mai.

Duke Duke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The other half of Corwen's soul.

Yami smiled happily to himself he now remembered where he'd seen the silver dreamcatcher. It had belonged Kirwin his Earth Dragon friend back in ancient Egypt. Which would explain where Corwen had got his burning bright-lime-green-eyes from when he was angry. He was half-dragon and half-human. Kirwin was the other half of his soul and the one who had carved the emerald green Earth Dragon symbol of protection on Corwen's back.

Yami looked down at Corwen who was curled up in a ball on Seto's settee. Corwen's black hair with the last 4 inches crimson in colour as well as the underside of his being crimson was because of Kirwin. Kirwin's hair had been black with the last 4 inches emerald-green in colour as well as the underside of his hair being emerald-green in colour as well.

Yami frowned and tilted his head to one side when Corwen began to mumble in his sleep. The tri-coloured dark's eyes widen when he realised what Corwen was mumbling in dragon.

"Please father don't … please don't hurt me. Mum help me … make him stop … please stop I'll be good I'll revise. Stop saying that I'm not a whore I'm not!"

Tears began to leak from Corwen's closed eyed they caught the firelight and sparkled orange and yellow. Yami couldn't take seeing the young black and crimson haired teen in pain. He knelt down on the floor next to the settee and gently shook Corwen awake.

Corwen opened his bright-lime-green-eyes and blinked a few times. Then he uncurled himself and rolled over to face the tri-coloured dark. Corwen blinked at him. 'Why did Yami wake me unless he knows and understands dragon language, which would mean he knows what I said … Oh God!' Corwen thought.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked. Corwen nodded his head and flashed Yami a quick smile and sat up. Yami knew Corwen was lying to him but he didn't press it. Corwen looked at the fire blazing away in the fireplace. His father was right he was nothing more then a whore with stupid two-coloured hair and a slight duelling talent. Corwen signed as a fog of depression blanketed his mind.

Joey, Yugi and Mokuba walked in they were smiling and talking about the friendly duel that Yugi and Mokuba had just had, which Yugi had won of course. The doorbell rang. Seto came into the room followed by Triston, Duke, Mai and Tea.

"Triston did you bring the pizzas?" Joey asked. His friend smiled and said,

"Is the only thing you think about food?"

"Yeah of course." Joey replied.

"Come on let's eat." Mokuba said as he walked towards the kitchen.

/Come on Yami. / Yugi said. Yami got up and followed his aibou into Seto's big kitchen.

Corwen signed it was just typical that they forget to bother to ask him if he wanted anything to eat. 'Not like I'm hungry anyway.' The black and crimson teen thought.

- Cor, are you all right? - the concerned voice of Kirwin his through their mind link.

-- I'm fine. -- Corwen lied. There was a flash of soft silver light. Kirwin was now sitting next to Corwen.

- I know you're lying. - Kirwin said softly. He knew that his hikari was feeling depressed again because of his nightmare about his father.

Kirwin wrapped his arms around Corwen and pulled the depressed hikari against his chest. Corwen sighed softly and snuggled into the warmth of his other half. Kirwin began to pet his light's hair. 'My father's right I'm nothing more then a whore I might as well commit suicide.' Corwen thought. Kirwin flinched at his light's thoughts.

- Please don't say that about yourself! You're not a whore! Your father is a lying drunken bastard who doesn't know anything! And don't even think about trying to top yourself … I said I'd be there to protect you even if I've got to protect you from yourself! - Kirwin pleaded with hikari.

Corwen looked up at his other half through tear glazed bright-lime-green-eyes. Kirwin smiled down at him and hugged tighter. Corwen blinked away his tears and smiled at Kirwin.

-- You care? -- Corwen questioned his pure blood dark dragon other half of his soul.

- Of course I do. - Kirwin answered without hesitation.

Corwen closed his eyes he was tired and still feeling sore because the school bullies beat him up earlier. Kirwin smiled down at tired hikari.

- Sleep hikari. - Kirwin whispered.

-- 'kay night. -- Corwen answered sleepily.

 

Seto and his friends walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. They stood there staring at Corwen who was fast asleep in the arms of a strange black and emerald-green haired teen.

"Who's that?" Mokuba asked in a whisper.

"Its Kirwin he's Corwen's other half." Yami answered. The gang blinked at him.

"Like when did he arrive?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, he probable left his soul room when we all went into the kitchen." Yami answered but he wasn't quite sure.

 

The bright-blue-eyed teenage duellist stood at the window looking at Yugi and his friends standing in Seto's living room. His eyes fell on the sleeping forms of his two friends. He smiled they both needed to rest so. He put his hand inside his cloak and pulled out a knife. His knife had a blue handle in the shape of a dragon and a metal blade, which reflected the firelight. He pushed the blade of the knife into the soft wood of the windowsill. And turned and left the knife being the only trace that he'd been there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VampireChildOfTheLigh : - Please R&R flames are always welcome.

5


	5. Dragon Seal chapt5

Dragon Seal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I own the plot and this flick. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me.

Genre: Supernatural/?

Rating: PG – 13 for swearing, violence, blood etc.

Summary: Mysterious duellists who wear all black and black cloaks show up in Domino. As duellists from all over Domino and Japan start reporting that duellists dressed in black clothes and black cloaks have stolen their Dragon cards. . .

"Talking,"

'Thinking'

yami to hikari.

/hikari to yami. /

- Dragon dark half talking to half dragon light half. -

-- Half dragon light half talking to dragon dark half. --

(Authoress/Note.)

"Talking/words said in ancient Egyptian"

"Talking/Words said in the language of the dragons." 

_Flashback_.

Yugi Yugi (hikari).

Yami Yugi Yami (yami).

Joey Joey.

Tea Tea.

Triston Triston.

Bakura Ryou (hikari).

Yami Bakura Bakura (yami).

Marik Malik (hikari).

Yami Marik Marik (yami).

Seto Seto.

Mokuba Mokuba.

Serenity Serenity.

Mai Mai.

Duke Duke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Demands, Duelling and Flashbacks.

Joey glared at the two sleeping teens on the settee. Joey stalked over to the two sleeping teens.

"Corwen, I want my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Card back!"

Joey's angry shouting voice has jolted the two peacefully sleeping teens awake. Kirwin stirred first and opened his brilliant emerald-green-eyes. He glared at the blond haired and brown-eyed teenager standing in front of him a picture of rage. Corwen slowly opened his bright-lime-green-eyes and looked up at Joey innocently.

"What do you want?" Corwen asked sleepily in the language of the dragons.

"What do you say?" Joey snapped.

"Corwen asked what you wanted." Yami said softly not looking at Joey but at the fire that was now burning emerald green in stead of its correct colour. Joey turned round and stared at Yami in confusion as did everyone else in the room. They'd had no idea that Yami could speak whatever language Corwen was speaking. Kirwin smiled to himself he had a good idea that Yami would remember that he could speak the language of the dragons.

"I want my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back!"

Corwen sighed and looked up at Joey he could see the anger seething behind Joey's brown eyes.

"I can't get your Red-Eyes Black Dragon back," the bright-lime-green-eyed teen said.

"What?" Joey asked and turned to Yami who was apparently Corwen's and Kirwin's unofficial translator.

"Corwen said he can't get your Red-Eyes Black Dragon back." Yami said.

"Why not?"

"Because my hikari can't all right so just drop it!" Kirwin hissed dangerously as his eyes began to burn with the pure blood dragon internal flame. Joey stepped back from the pair on the settee.

- Come on Cor let's go back to HQ. - Kirwin suggested.

-- Yeah let's its obvious that we're not wanted here. -- Corwen answered as he got up out of Kirwin's lap and walked out off the room followed by his black and emerald-green haired pure blood dragon and other half of his soul. Leaving Yugi and the gang staring after them in shock and confusion and in Joey's case in anger.

� � �

Dragon Duellist HQ also know as Faction HQ was a large Mansion with hundreds of bedrooms, hundreds of bathrooms, two libraries, three rooms with computer which were hooked up to the Internet, four living rooms, two home cinemas and anything else that money could buy. Corwen and Kirwin drove up the long driveway and parked their red Mazda sports car in the garage. Kirwin turned off the car and got out. Corwen stood leaning against the far wall of the garage for a long time.

"Corwen?" an older voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Vellaedaem." The black and crimson haired teen answered. A short raven-haired and a soft orangey-pinky (A/N word?) eyed adult half dragon walked into the almost pitch-black garage.

"Yes, Vellaedaem, what do ya want?" Corwen asked.

"Corwen, could you please go an duel and duellist called Duncan he's got lavender coloured hair and purple eyes." Vellaedaem said.

"Sure, it his duel disk ID signal been programmed into my duellist trackin' system?" Corwen asked.

"Yes, and you can borrow one of our spare duel disks until yours comes through." The older one said and left.

"Thanks," Corwen called after him.

� � �

Corwen now wearing his long black cloak that shadowed his face so that his bright-line-green-eyes could be seen and Kirwin wearing his velvet black cloak, which also shadowed his face so that only he emerald-green-eyes could be seen. Duncan stood opposite him, his little six year old sister sat on a park bench watching them.

"I'll go first," Corwen starts and draws a card and places it on the field card zone on his dragon duel disk. "I call the Dragon Seal to the field!"

The scarlet coloured energy formed itself into a scarlet circle that had eight equally spaced points around its edge, each of these eight points were joined to each other point by a straight scarlet line. Duncan gasped in shock as his two dragon cards: the blue Winged dragon and guardian of the fortress and the red Winged dragon and guardian of the fortress were summoned on Corwen's side of the field and powered up by 1000 attack points by the Dragon Seal Card. Corwen chucked softly at the look on his opponent's face.

"The Dragon Seal card allows me not only to have total control over your dragons for this entire duel but also allowed to raise the attack points of any dragon type monster by 1000!"

Duncan glared at Corwen who just glared back at him.

"I summon a monster in defence mode." Duncan said and ended his turn.

"Fine I summon Baby Crim Dragon, which then allows to call Baby Som Dragon from my deck to the field. Then polymerise them together to form Crimson Dragon!" Corwen said and watched as his opponents jaw dropped open. Crimson Dragon's : - 3500/3000 and then was powered up by the Dragon Seal to become 4500/3000.

"I summon another monster in defence mode!" Duncan said. He had no card in his deck that could even make a scratch on Corwen's Crimson Dragon. Corwen smiled to himself he hadn't been this since last Christmas when he saw his Mother and his younger brother and two year old sister.

"Winged dragon's attack his two face down monsters!" Corwen whispered. The two powered up wing dragons on guardians of the fortress destroyed the two face down monster. "Crimson Dragon attack his Life Points Directly!" Corwen said. Crimson Dragon reduced Duncan's Life Points to zero in one hit! Corwen left with Duncan's two dragon cards and the other half of his soul in toe.

� � �

(A/N Flashback!)

_A black and emerald-green-haired teen was dragged into the room and thrown onto the cold floor. Yami stood behind his first cousin who just happened to be a Sorcerer and his High Priest. "Sethous, why is he here?" Yami questioned. Sethous said nothing. His Millennium Rod glowed gold as he summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yami's eyes widened what was Sethous planning to do with his powerful dragon burn the young teen to death? He must have done something pretty bad to cause such a reaction from Sethous. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon sat in front of the High Priest, flick it's tail from side to side._

_"Blue-Eyes attack," Sethous ordered. The powerful dragon ignored his master's orders and flew over to the black and emerald-green haired teen. Emerald-green-eyes blinked up at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

_ "Change back." The Blue-Eyes growled softly. The emerald-eyed teen shook his head. The dragon tilted his head to one side._

_ "What are you afraid off?" _

_ "That he'll enslave me." _

_ "Master Sethous, wouldn't do that you're one of the only dragon's left with the ability to walk on the ground like the mortals do." The Blue-Eyes White Dragon said. The black and emerald-green-eyed teenager trusted the large and beautiful dragon that was sitting in front of him shielding him with his wings. The emerald-eyed teen's body glowed and was surrounded by emerald green light. When the light died away where the teen had been sitting was a lime-green dragon with emerald-green-eyes and slightly smaller then Blue-Eyes White dragon._

"Yami, we're home." Yugi said snapping Yami out of his flashback. Yami and Yugi got out of Seto's limo and walked up the path to the Turtle Game shop.

"Grandpa." Yugi shouted and ran forward. Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's arm preventing him from running inside the shop and being hurt by the shards of glass, which was glittering red, pink, orange and gold in the dying rays of the setting sun. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VampireChildOfTheLigh : - Please R&R flames are always welcome.

5


End file.
